


Oh my god…no one touches my baby girl!! NObOdy

by Konan8994



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on Lyrica's tweet, F/F, Minor Violence, Protective Nico, deanoru - Freeform, mention of attempted sexual assault, one shot maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan8994/pseuds/Konan8994
Summary: Nico overhears what happened to Karolina at the party and she goes berzerk.





	Oh my god…no one touches my baby girl!! NObOdy

Nico was on her way to have lunch with her friends when she heard someone say Karolina’s name, it was a couple of boys in the lacrosse team. Nico rolled her eyes. She’s so tired of people talking about how Karolina is brainwashed. Nico wished everyone would just leave her friend alone. Karolina was nice, and she doesn’t deserve any of this. Nico was about to ignore it when she heard a statement that made her blood run cold.

“Dude I can’t believe we almost took Karolina Dean’s virginity.”

Nico clenched her fist at her sides. Somehow the idea of someone touching Karolina was triggering her in a negative way. Nico didn’t want anyone touching Karolina, especially not intimately. No one can touch her friend, except for her. Plus, there was no way Karolina would let these two guys be her first.

“Yeah it would have been awesome. We had the opportunity she was passed out cold. We could have blamed it all on the alcohol.”

"I hate Chase for stopping us."

Nico’s body went rigid. They were going to rape her friend. They were going to hurt Karolina. As realization hits Nico something in her snaps. All she can see was red and it shone on her face. Her eyes were wide and crazy, and she was barring her teeth. Nico was ready to kill.

“Do you think he’d tell on us?”

Before his friend could answer Nico rushed forward and tackled one of the guys, Brandon, onto the ground.

“What the fuck!?” Lucas yelled when out of nowhere some goth chick knocked his friend out.

After knocking the breath out of Brandon Nico stood up and stomped on his dick, hard. Brandon screamed in pain. Nico was going to go for another hit when she felt arms wrap around her stomach.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” It was Lucas.

Nico tried to wiggle free out of his hold. When that didn’t work she opted to jab her elbows on the guy’s stomach.

“Stop it!” Lucas tightened his hold on Nico.

Nico was not going to stop. Especially when her mind was picturing an un conscious Karolina in her underwear while two guys with maniac smiles on their faces are hovering over her.

No, these assholes were going to pay. Nico lifted her right leg and brought it down on Lucas’ foot. 

“Fuck!” Lucas grunted in pain as he released his hold on Nico.

Nico then quickly turned around and kneed his groin. Lucas stumbled onto the ground. Now both guys were groaning in pain as they cupped their crotch. Nico kept kicking the boys as she threatened them.

“Don’t you ever come near Karolina ever again! Cause if you do I swear to god I will rip both of your balls out and feed them to the wolves!” Nico was breathing heavily and her face red. 

“Alright man. We won’t go near your girlfriend again!” Nico was still on kill mode that she didn’t register Lucas refer to Karolina as her girlfriend. After several seconds of more kicking, the boys somehow managed to limp away from Nico. 

“Yeah get the fuck out of my face you assholes! And don’t ever come near Karolina again!” Nico wanted to punish the guys more, but they were halfway out of the hallway. Nico took a deep breath to simmer down. At least she got revenge and made sure those perverts won’t go near her friend. 

Once her mind and body has calmed down Nico decided to go buy something for Karolina. Something that will make the girl smile or laugh, something that will make her forget about that terrible night. Nico set her foot down. She had one goal in mind and that was to make Karolina feel safe and happy. Also to thank Chase for saving Karolina.

Unbeknownst to Nico there was a crowd of students who witnessed the fight scene. 

“Wow I guess Karolina is not as perfect as we thought.” 

“Karolina is a lesbian!” 

“Her girlfriend is Nico!”

"Nico is gay!"

“Nico Minoru and Karolina Dean are dating!” 

“Church girl and Goth girl getting it on, who would have thought?”

“Nico just beat two guys up for disrespecting her girl!” 

“Aww. That’s so sweet!”

“They make a cute couple!”

"I knew they were gay for each other!"

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a one shot.


End file.
